Lovely loss
by s3rv3nt-0f-thy-3vil-0n3
Summary: A story and conflict btween and an old and new flame. Contains Rape and b/b love. Dont like dont read. Sry/ im bad at summaries


Gently he was lowered onto the awaiting bed. His body was on fire as the other mans lips trailed over his pulse.

"N-Naruto!"

The younger boy whispered as his neck was gently bitten. He felt hands travel up his sides and rest on his hips pulling him firmly to Naruto, grinding their erections hard against each others, earning a groan of pleasure from both. The younger one arched up, tossing his head back as Narutos' name escaped his lips as the older boys hand reached his erection. Naruto gently stroked the boys clothed cock, as he felt his own grow hard. He leaned down and captured Gaaras' lips in a fiery kiss. After a few moments of clothes being shed and rustling, they both laid there, their bodies gleaming in the moonlight.

"God your beautiful Gaara"

Naruto whispered as his teeth grazed the younger boys' ear, earning a shudder of anticipation and want. Gaara looked up at Naruto as their eyes

briefly caught. It was like fire and ice between the twos gaze. Narutos' baby blue eyes burned with a fierce desire, while Gaara's Light green eyes were glazed with a light hint of fear, but passion as well.

Naruto lifted the boys' legs and positioned himself between them. The boy gasped as he felt a warmth at his entrance. He grasped Narutos' arms as the fear gushed over him. He pressed his head shakily against the elder ones chest as the tears fell. Naruto looked down at the boy shocked and confused by his actions.

"G-Gaara? Are you alright?"

The boy shook as the waves of fear washed over him.

"Gaara?!"

He pulled the teary boy from his chest and looked to see his eyes wide with fear. He was quickly pulled back to Narutos' chest as realization hit him. That was the farthest they had ever gone before. Gaara wanted to wait a little longer before they actually did that. Gaara was a virgin unlike Naruto, and that scared them both. Naruto wanted his first time to not only be with

him, but to also to be perfect. Gaara was just scared about it all. Naruto was honest with him about the pain, and that only scared Gaara more. Naruto snapped back into reality when he heard his young love against his chest asleep. He chuckled gently as he laid the boy down. He sighed and laid next to him cradling him in his arms as he too fell asleep.

Naruto awoke the next morning to hear loud yelling downstairs. He threw on his black boxers and trudged down the stairs nearly falling multiple times. When he did make it down the stairs alive he saw Sasuke standing by Gaara clutching his wrist.

"Ehem"

Both sets of eyes shot over to Naruto who was standing at the base of the stairs a glare of daggers to Sasuke. Gaaras' wrist was released as Sasuke looked at Gaara as they both turned to Naruto.

"Why are you here Uchiha?" Naruto growled lightly.

Sasuke just smirked at his new name as he sauntered over to Naruto a false frown on his lips.

"Aw Naru I'm hurt!" he scoffed as he put his hand on his chest.

"Save it Drama queen" Naruto growled in response. "Now answer me! Why are you here in my home?"

The famous smirk reappeared on Sasukes' face as he stood before Naruto.

"Now, now, let's not fight in front of the boy…" Sasuke smiled turning his face to Gaara, earning a blush from him.

"Shall we go in the other room?" Naruto asked annoyed as he glared at the taller man. He walked to a room feeling the breath of the one behind him hot on his neck, causing a flashback that made his pants grow tighter as his breathing sped…

NO! He shook his head trying to rid himself of the memories.

Sasuke, sensing what had happened, smiled slyly and 'accidentally' bumped into Naruto, grinding his own growing need against Narutos' ass, causing

the smaller to gasp and unintentionally lean back, subconsciously wanting more of that feeling he missed. Arms slid around him and pulled him back repeating the action, only harder, getting a light moan from Naruto.

Sasuke leaned down and gently lapped at the boys' earlobe, and sucked gently, causing the smaller to shudder with pleasure.

"You'll never be able to satisfy what the boy wants Naruto…you know that as well as I..." Uchiha trailed off leaving a kiss on his ex-lovers neck. Naruto growled violently and turned to punch Sasuke, only to have his fist caught and planted behind his back as he found himself pinned to the wall of bedroom, their faces inches apart.

"Why do you fight me Naruto? You know you'll never win, just like when we fucked…you were always the Uke." He smirked and leaned in closing the distance between the two. Naruto made no struggle because he knew that Uchiha was right. Naruto was never going to be good enough for Gaara.

I mean how could he be? Look at their ages for starters. Naruto was 7 years

older than the boy… Relationships were hard enough, especially for guys. You worried about what people would say, what they would think of you… That wasn't a problem for Naruto, he rightfully didn't give a damn what people thought. But Gaara…he wasn't sure what he thought or felt. He knew Gaara loved him, but the boy was still in high school… He was made fun of everyday, but he didn't seem to mind…Naruto just wanted him to be happy…

He made no attempt to stop him as he was thrown face down on the bed and as his clothes were shed. He felt the familiar weight of Uchihas' warm body above him. A gentle kiss was placed on the back of his neck as Uchiha entered the boy with no preparation. Naruto yelped in pain as his mouth was covered by his violaters' rough hand. He felt himself break as the feeling coursed through his body and a moan escaped his lips. He couldn't see that Sasuke had smirked, but he knew he did.

"That's more like it Naruto."

(NARUTOS' POV)

I stayed quiet as he sped up, raking his nails down my back, earning a grunt of pleasure from me. I loved how this feels, but I hate how it makes me feel. I felt him quicken as my sound got him harder as he grunted in response, thrusting harder into me.

"Naru…to" He moaned causing every nerve in my body to ignite as I moaned in response. He dug his nails hard into my hips as he pulled me closer, driving him deeper into me.

"F…f-fuck!" I grunted as he hit the spot that made me see stars. He growled and dug his nails painfully deeper drawing beads of blood.

"My name is not fuck." He stated with iciness to his voice. He hit the spot again.

"U…chi…ha..." I whispered, nearly climaxing there. He growled louder

and dug his nails into the fresh cuts, making me hiss in pain.

"Say my name" He growled, as he thrusted again.

"Sas…uke…" I grunted as he hit that spot again.

I bit my lip, trying to hold back a moan as I felt myself get closer. He apparently felt me nearing the end, as he shuddered and grunted again thrusting harder, no longer pulling out of me. I whimpered his name again quietly as I felt my climax hit, causing me to arch back into him, pressing

my naked back against his chest. I leaned my head back as I felt him climax and bite down on my neck like he always would do. I supported us both up for a minute as he collapsed on me, both of us breathing heavily, before I too collapsed. We stayed like that for a while, him still inside me and his breath once again hot on my neck as he gently kissed where he bit me. He snaked an arm around me as he slid off of me to lay by me. I grunted at the friction that caused. He smirked and rolled his hips causing me to mewl again. He

gently licked at my neck, deliberately slowly rolling his hips against me, earning more noises I hated to hear myself make. He gently passed his nails along my chest, making me shudder, when he suddenly pulled out and rolled over his back to me. I whined at flinched at the loss, just making my erection grow hard again.

"What's wrong Naruto?" I heard the smile in his words as he silently laughed at my need. I groaned and tried to stand soon realizing that wasn't smart. I yelped in pain and fell back. He laughed and sat up behind me, as he leaned his head against mine. I knew he could see me, but I didn't care anymore. I gently stroked my dick, gasping lightly and bucking into my hand. I closed my eyes and stroked harder and rougher, feeling his breath quicken against my neck. He pulled me to him and laid me down, rubbing my chest as I bucked up again accidentally grinding against his hard erection. I felt his lips press against my own, but made no move to repeat the action. I stopped stroking myself as I felt him pull away, and look at me with actual

hurt in his eyes. I looked away unable to face him, and covered myself. I

felt him do the same.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Why…why don't you love me anymore?"

I froze as he sat up to look at me.

"Why?"

I tried to fake sleeping, but he rolled me over and pinned me down and looked at his eyes filled with pain. I growled and threw him off me as I stood ignoring the sharp pain.

"Naruto answer me!" He grabbed my arm with desperation and anger. I ignored him and shook my arm free. I walked to the bathroom door.

"If you remember correctly…" I hissed, turning to look at him, "YOU left ME" I growled and hid in the bathroom. I heard him whisper

"And you wonder why…"

I threw open the door and ran to him, my arm drew back. He quickly caught my arm again and threw me to my knees, where I was half way on the bed. I growled and tried to struggle against him, proving impossible.

"THIS is why Sasuke! This is why I stopped!"

He flinched back

"What?"

"You're always controlling me! Pinning me down! Or raping me!"

I shrieked with anger, getting him off me, only to have my face slammed into the ground busting my lip. He growled dangerously and dug his nails into my skull.

"I have never raped you…If you didn't want it you very well could've stopped me. But…," He ground his dick against my ass "We can arrange that…" My eyes widened as I realized what he meant. I tried to get out from under him, proving useless. He smirked cruelly and slammed his dick into me again, without any gentleness or love. I cried out again, and then

felt him slap me hard. He had never hit me…what had I done…

An hour later, my lip busted at least 5 times and I had a broken rib, and was smothered in bruises as I felt him cum in me. He picked himself up and kicked the back of my head, knocking me on my side as a kick was delivered to my gut. I coughed up blood and held my stomach. I looked up at him with pain etched on my face. His eyes widened as he saw what he had done.

"Nar…Narut…o…!"

He lent over me and gently picked me up and put me on the bed, as I winced from the pain in my ass. I looked up at him my eyes half-lidded from the feeling of being beaten. He kissed me gently unsure of anything else to do. He looked at me and ran out the door

What the hell was I gonna tell Gaara?

~/3~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ThReE wEeKs LaTeR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Long sleeves shirts… a turtle neck T-shirt, long dark pants… That's all I've worn for weeks. Bruises scar my body as I think back…

"_Sasuke stop!"_

_A slap was delivered to my cheek as I fought against him._

"_Shut…the HELL UP!"_

_He pounded himself into me, despite my screams._

_**I'm going to die…he's going to kill me…**_

I quickly shot the thought away as I saw Gaara walk up to me with his worried look. He knew something was wrong he just wasn't sure what it was.

"Heya Gaara!"

I spoke in my normal happy tone.

He smiled gently and sat by me, kissing my cheek.

I giggled gently and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Hey…Naruto…?"

"Yeah?"

He bit his lip as he pondered.

"You want to take a shower with me?"

I froze. I had never declined a shower with him. Oh…this was bad…

"Naruto? Hello is anyone home?"

I snapped back into reality and sighed.

"Not…not right now Gaara…"

He sighed pained. He knew…I knew he knew….he knew I knew he knew…oh that's confusing.

"Naruto…what happened between you and Sasuke…and don't say it's nothing. I'm not that stupid."

I took a deep breath and explained everything. Pain, anger and depression

snaked their way across Gaara's beautiful face. He stood up, without a word and walked out of our bedroom. I cried for what seemed like hours until I fell asleep.

3 a.m.

Gaara still wasn't home.

I didn't figure that he would. He probably thought I wanted it…I was so damn stupid!

7 a.m.

No sign of Gaara still…I had called his cell 4 times… He was never coming back…I got dressed in my Ninja suit and headed to the Academy. I now understood why Kakashi-sensei was so annoyed with me. I have a student in my class that acts just like I did. Annoying, hyperactive, and the third biggest perv.


End file.
